


virginity

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker in Lingerie, Post Coital Cuddling, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Tonight, they had decided, it was time for Peter to give Tony what he had wanted to give him for so long now: his virginity.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	virginity

**Author's Note:**

> First published on tumblr, not beta read. Please leave comments as a motivation to write more

Tony carried Peter to his bedroom bridal style, the boy giggling and holding onto him, pressing kisses to Tony’s face. Tonight was the night. They had had their like tousandth date, they were alone in the tower, they were horny. Tonight, they had decided, it was time for Peter to give Tony what he had wanted to give him for so long now: his virginity.

Peter gasped when he saw Tony’s bedroom. Tony had lit candles, had sprinkled rose petals on the floor and had gotten nice new white bedsheets. Tony sat Peter down so he could stand on his own feet. “Maybe it’s a bit much... But I want you to enjoy your first time.”, Tony said. he took Peter’s hands and kissed them. Peter had a big smile on his face. “I love it. You’re so sweet!”, he cooed, stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Tony on his lips.

Their kiss quickly became heated. Peter parted his lips and Tony used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Peter’s mouth, exploring the warm wetness and tasting the vanilla pudding which Peter had eaten for dessert. Peter softly moaned into the kiss, a sound that went right through Tony.

Peter unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and Tony took it off. “You know if you don’t like something you just have to tell me.”, Tony said as he dropped it to the floor. “I know, Daddy, I know.”, Peter murmured against Tony’s lips with a smile. Peter took his own shirt off, dropped it too and placed his hands on Tony’s cheeks, kissing him passionatly. He was eager to get into Tony’s bed. After all he had dreamed of this night for months now.

Tony let his hands slide downwards on Peter’s sides, from his shoulders to his chest to his hips. He unbuttoned Peter’s jeans and gently slid a hand inside, only to feel something silky. Peter broke the kiss and pushed his jeans down. They dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. Now all he was wearing was a pair of white stockings and silky white panties with lace edges. 

“I wanted to look pretty.”, Peter explained and blushed heavily, “Do you... Do you like it, daddy?” Tony stared open mouthed at the angelic sight that Peter was. “Do I like it? Sweetheart, you’re kidding. I love it.”, he said and wiped some drool from the corners of his mouth. Peter smiled shyly and looked down, biting his bottom lip.

Tony kneeled down in front of Peter and held him by the hips. “So gorgeous, so beautiful... i never saw anyone nearly as pretty as you.”, he praised and leaned forward. He kissed Peter on his flat stomach, feeling the abs under his lips as Peter giggled. Tony kissed down to the lace line of peter’s panties and nosed along that line. Under his chin he noticed Peter getting hard.

Tony stood back up, lifted Peter in his arms and carried him to the bed onto which he sat him down. He took his own pants and underwear off and climbed onto the bed, sitting down in between Peter’s spread legs. Peter gazed at him full of admiration, taking his whole body in as if he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“I love you.”, Tony said. He had said that a thousand times but he would gladly say it a thousand times more. It was important that Peter knew. Peter smiled brightly and hugged Tony. “I love you too, Daddy.”, he said before kissing him and slowly dropping backwards onto the bed, pulling Tony with him to lie on top of him. 

While he swirled his tongue around Peter’s, Tony reached for the bottle of lube which he had placed on the nightstand. He poured a lot onto his fingers and let his hand travel to Peter’s butt. Peter made a surprised noise and widened his eyes when he felt Tony’s indexfinger at his hole. “Don’t worry, love. Just relax, Daddy is gonna take care of the rest.”, Tony assured him and Peter did as told. He moaned and clung to Tony while Tony prepared him.

Finally Tony pulled his fingers out and smeared lube onto his cock. Peter pouted a bit at the loss but when Tony aligned himself, that pout made way to wide eyes and a shy smile. Peter kissed Tony, the next moment he threw back his head and let out a loud moan as Tony pushed his cock into him. Tony pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed in Peter. He gave his darling some time to adjust to the new sensation. Peter panted and closed his eyes while Tony pressed many loving kisses to his face.

After a short amount of time Tony pulled back halfway and thrusted into Peter who let out a highpitched moan. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and gripped Tony’s shoulders tightly. He bit his lips and looked at Tony through long lashes. “That feels good, daddy.”, he murmured. Tony smiled and thrusted into him again. The way Peter moaned even louder told Tony that he had found Peter’s sweet spot and he started thrusting at it more.

Peter clung to Tony as if his life depended on it. He kept moaning loudly and shouted for his daddy, begging him for more. It was like music in Tony’s ears. He held Peter by the hips and thrusted into him faster and faster until he chased down their joined orgasm. “Daddy!”, Peter screamed as he arched his back and came. At the same time Tony filled him with his seed.

Tony collapsed on top of Peter and held him while they caught their breath. Tony watched Peter’s expression of pure bliss, feeling proud of himself for making his darling happy. He pressed slow kisses to Peter’s neck and immediatly Peter leaned back his head, presenting his throat to Tony full of trust. Tony licked his lips and latched onto Peter’s skin, giving him a big hickey that marked him as Tony’s.

Peter soon fell asleep in Tony’s arm while they cuddled. He snuggled against Tony’s chest, his head glued to the underside of Tony’s chin. Tony pet Peter’s soft hair and hummed contantly. He pressed another kiss to Peter’s head, then he pulled the blanket over them, hugged Peter tightly and fell asleep.


End file.
